


June's surprise

by Apple_Drops



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Choking, Fluff, June can't control himself, June is precious, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Drops/pseuds/Apple_Drops
Summary: It's June's birthday and Luci decided he would like to surprise June after a long day at work and playing with guns though Luci wasn't expecting June to be as enthusiastic about his present as he is.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Kudos: 12





	June's surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never written smut before so this is a new experience. I hope you enjoy though and if you have any suggestions of what I should do next or how I can improve, I'd be happy to hear them. Thanks for reading.

It was June's birthday the 11th of November though unfortunately for June, work was particularly heavy at this time with the K'Merii on their tail for the last couple of days but at least Calderon has quickly promised June time to just really relax as soon as it was available.

Luci skipped down to June's room with a bounce in his step, he knew June was out practicing with new gun modifications Bash had made for him, this was a present June had been particularly delighted with while Luci had given him a durable cowboy hat that he had managed to embroider with plenty of cute flowers on but either way June was awfully sweet and grateful no matter what the present was which made Luci fall for him that extra bit more. Luci came to his door and punched in the code which June has told him since he came around when he could to _unwind_ or just to cuddle and talk to the precious cowboy. June's room was perfectly neat like always, his eyes crossed over the claw marks on the bed frame, he always hated how his nightmares got so bad, it was very rarely he was caught in them but a couple of times he stayed over, and it happened, he always tried his best to sooth June's from his nightmares afterwards, but it could be hard after any particularly bad ones. 

Luci wandered over to Lizzie and smiled. "Hiya buddy, sorry but I can't let you see what's gonna happen. Just in case." He giggled softly covering the Lizards habitat with a blanket. He wandered over to June's chest of drawers and glanced to one of his large shirts and a small idea popped into his head making Luci blush fiercely. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt anybody would it and I think June would enjoy it." He purred at the thought before deciding to take the chance, he stripped down to his pastel-coloured briefs, he slowly put on the sheer top, buttoning it up. "I'll try my best not to mess it up" An alluring grin slid onto his face while he ruffled his hand in his soft pink hair.

Soon he could hear June's heavy footsteps coming down the hall, nervousness hit Luci in an instant, so he turned to face away from the door trying to control his nerves as he began fiddling with the cuffs on the shirt. "Luci, you should have seen how far the bullets travelled thank to bash's.... _oh~_ " June's voice went from really excited to something darker as he laid his eyes on the pretty little thing before him, he closed the door quickly as June would hate anybody else but him to see this sight. "Turn around." June almost growled but there was still kindness in his voice as he spoke making Luci feel better as he turned giving June a good look, June traced his eyes down Luci as if he were prey, he loved how sheer the shirt was, he could see a couple of marks across his body from other sessions which greatly aroused June. He adored the pink that flushed against most of Luci's body as he stood there nervously. June always prided himself on being patient and calm when it came to his lover but something about Luci wandering into his room and doing this purely to get him riled up was _intoxicating_ to him.

He moved over quickly and turned Luci to face the wall so he could bury his head into his neck, kissing and nipping along his sensitive pink gills. "J-June." Luci mewled softly as this was a spot he loved to be touched, June moved his kissing down further to his collar bone, peppering it with gentle kisses before reaching a light-coloured mark on his pale skin. "This _needs_ to be replaced doesn't it..." June growled into his neck before sucking on it and biting down but careful not to break skin, Luci gasped in response wriggling back against him. Luci was loving this letting out a soft moan as June ran his rough calloused fingers under the shirt up along Luci's ribs to his chest before he began to play with him, pinching him in various places. "J-June, stop I'm sensitive there" He cried out softly as June played. " _Oh, I know._ " June purred roughly into his ear nipping at them before he moved his hands to rip away at the shirt Luci was wearing.

Luci gasped at the sound of ripping fabric and the buttons popping off. "Aren't you a little _overdressed_ for this" Luci whispered in a sultry tone that drove June crazy before stepping away from June a bit. June let out a soft groan at being interrupted though he began to strip down at his partner’s request. Luci watched as enjoyment lit up his pale red eyes. as soon June stood in front of him fully undressed. Luci eyes traced down from his enchanting eyes down his beautiful washboard abs even with the scars crossing through them he was unbelievably beautiful in Luci's eyes.

June watched as Luci's gaze ran down him before the pretty figure crept over to him and knelt before him. June let out a harsh moan as he felt the Kitalphan run his warm, wet tongue along his length before peppering him with kisses around his thighs. June sighed in pleasure as Luci moved to bob his head on his cock, he ran his hand through his own dark blond hair. " You are ridiculously pretty..." He uttered softly as he watched Luci staring up at him a lusty twinkle in his rose-coloured eyes as he tried to fit as much of June in his mouth as he could which even June knew was a hard feat as he was pretty well endowed. June pushed Luci off him as he was close to releasing, he picked up Luci and rested his back on the end of his bed and moved his mouth to his chest kissing along it before leaving marks everywhere with his teeth, even though Luci hated it, June secretly _loved_ how easily he bruised little marks showing up on his almost snow-white skin with ease but what he really adored was the little gasps every time he was given a new mark. Luci was a moaning mess below him loving the feeling of June's tongue all over his body.

Luci squeaked as June pulled his briefs off hungrily and moved his legs up to rest on his well-toned shoulders. "June, you're making me a mess" Luci grumbled softly covering his face with his hands to which June responded by gripping his wrists and moving them above his head. "Look at me..." His voice husky but with sweet undertones to it, he then moved his other hand to caress his cheek gently as to reassure him before leaning down and kissing him with such hunger and intensity that Luci melted into it, June broke back panting before moving his hand to Luci's mouth. "Suck them..." His voice had depth and need to it as he spoke, so Luci quickly obliged running his tongue around his fingers and sucking on the gently. "Good." June purred in response before moving his well slickened fingers down, he poured lube on his ass, though June was feeling needy he never wanted to hurt Luci. He pushed a finger in and watched Luci twitch in pleasure biting on his lips as he watched June's face. June eased in another finger stretching him more. "J-June..." Is all Luci could moan as his toes curled in pleasure to June's movements. "I want you...." Luci whimpered as June stretched him out managing to fit in three fingers now. "N-no, I _need_ you to fuck me..." Luci whimpered in a mixture of pure pleasure and want.

June couldn't take much more of his pleads and took out his fingers before slowly easing himself in. " _Haah..._ Why are you so _fucking_ tight..." June snarled in pleasure as he thrusted his hips gently as not to overwhelm Luci. "The real q-question is-" Luci moaned is great bliss as he bucked his hips. " w-why are you so _b-big_..." Lucy purred in delight as he wriggled against the sheets. June couldn't keep this slow pace he was originally going at and soon was slamming his hips into Luci's tight ass with great force. " _Aaah..._ ” Luci was crying out in euphoria as he bucked his hips back in line with June's thrusting. "June, y-you are the _only_ one w-who can ever make me feel like this." Luci whispered into his ear barely managing to stay coherent as pleasure snaked through him, June melted at those kind of words, he just adored being praised especially by Luci.

His hands caressed up and down June's incredibly well toned back, scratching him slightly with his nails whenever he pounded particularly roughly hitting him in all the perfect places. June's hands moved to his throat gripping down on it as he thrusted with great prowess, his alluring grey eyes had flashes of light green clouding them now as his urges surged through him. Luci let out a sharp slightly choked out cry of elation as he reached his climax, he bit down on his lip as all he could feel was great ecstasy running through him like an electric current. Luci was now a panting, sloppy mess beneath the gunslinger as June removed his hands from his throat which was red from the tight grip. June held up Luci with one of his caring tanned arms, this gave him a better angle to hit into Luci as he was coming close to his own ecstasy with one final _slap_ against Luci he let go, moaning roughly as his lips were buried into the crook of Luci's neck biting down on him from the amount of pleasure that was running down through him.

After a little panting it was as though a light switch turn on in June as he instantly became protective and caring of all Luci’s needs. “Oh gosh, maybe I pushed him too hard…” June had a hint of worry in his voice as he whispered staring down at this beautiful wobbly mess that lay in front of him. He quickly got to his desk grabbing some healing salve and began rubbing it with great tenderness all over Luci’s worn-out body especially his chest and neck. He lay soft kisses all over him as Luci began to regain himself. “Are you alright, sweetheart…?” June tilted his head as he spoke with great softness. “Yes, of course I’m alright!” Luci let out a bubbly laugh which made June’s heart almost burst from joy, he slowly lifted himself up still sore but feeling better from the gentleman’s forbearing touches, he lifted his hand and booped June’s nose which made the cowboy’s face turn 50 different shades of pink which Luci thought was the most endearing thing in the world. Luci grabbed a wet cloth and began rubbing it all along June being very gentle while resting little kisses along any scars especially across his chest that he saw along the way.

After finishing all the clean up and June nit-picking over the Kitaphan, as he was still worried that he had caused him any harm, though Luci reassured him to the best of his abilities that he was extremely okay and loved it all. June got underneath the cover and patted the spot next to him to which Luci quickly filled snuggling up next to him. “Now that you are done fussing over me, are you okay...?” Luci smiled tilting his head slightly as he looked up to meet the cowboys adoring grey eyes. “That was one of the best nights that I have ever had so okay would be a great understatement” June purred as his lips quirked and soon turned into an affectionate grin watching Luci become very flustered his cheeks all pink which he tried to cover with his hands groaning, while his gills were fluttering rapidly, and his rose-coloured eyes had an innocent loving touch to them. “Hey, you can’t become all hot and bothered after the stunt you pulled.” June let out an endearing chuckle as he nuzzled Luci’s head. “I-I just wanted to surprise you” Luci shook his head a gorgeous smile tugged on his lips. “Well, I _definitely_ enjoyed it.” His mouth close to Luci’s ear as he growled to him leaving the heat of his breath on his ear as he moved back slightly. “June, quit it! Now more you’re going to get me all excited again if you keep doing that and I want to sleep…” Luci playfully pushed June back letting out a small grumble. June had this wide smile that made him look like an angel in Luci’s eyes. “I can’t stay mad at you, cowboy…” Luci huffed before returning the smile, “I’m just too, charming, partner.” June put on an overdone western accent as he said this making a bubbly laugh erupt from his lover. “You aren’t wrong” Luci grinned before laying his head down and yawning. “Goodnight, darling” June cooed softly, kissing the top of his head as he watched Luci’s eyes close.

In the end June turned into the little spoon, even with him being the much taller of the two, this was how just how June liked it, Luci wrapped his arms around June and was perfectly snuggled up to him as soft blankets lay over them though Luci had stolen most of them throughout the night as he was particularly a fan of being cozy though June paid no mind to it just happy to be in a warm embrace even though he couldn’t sleep he still adored every moment of it.


End file.
